Shattered
by DarkMonarchs
Summary: What if Regina had been looking through her mirrors in 2x11 and heard Henry tell Emma about his "plan"? Would that be the catalyst to her regression?


**First time writing something like this so be patient with me, I hope you guys like it! Review and let me know what you think!**

* * *

She had spent the past day checking through all the mirrors in Storybrooke, trying to catch the simplest glimpse of Henry. At this moment she wished she had done everything but. Nothing will ever hurt more than hearing her so- , him say that.

The anger and heartbreak completely consumed her, to the point where her favorite mirror now lay in shards on the floor. Inside her a war was waging, "What is the point of trying to redeem myself if in the end, I'll never be more to them than just an Evil Queen." She now sat looking at herself through a vanity perched in the side of her alcove. It seemed as if her reflection was mocking her. "Oh, how far the mighty have fallen, Regina." Sitting there she contemplated every single moment in this wretched town and she reached a saddening conclusion, the bad far outweighed the good moments, she was truly alone. No one would stand by her or even respect her as a person. She had literally lost everything.

And with that thought the rage started pouring in. "Fine then, they wish for me to be the bad guy so be it. I'll be the villain once again... Look at yourself now Regina and always remember this, let it remind you of how close you came to danger. Love is weakness and you learned that a long time ago." Finishing her monologue she soon stood up and rid herself of her tears. She prepared an outfit worthy of a Queen, the Queen she was. "Time to make your entrance."

Fate seemed to be feeling particularly hilarious since at that precise moment her mother decided to make an appearance coincidentally in Henry's body. It was truly a sight to see, the woman who always seemed so untouchable and caused her endless torment now bore the face of a child. Evidently this was all a trap to lull her into a false sense of security, for now she would swallow her distaste for the woman. She was useful and at the moment she needed an ally, who better than her own mother.

Banishing the wall to the side she spoke: "Hello, Mother. Long time no see. You can drop the act, I know its you." Adopting her regal posture she waited for her mother to switch back to her original form. "Oh, do hurry up Mother, it seems age has made you slow." At that comment Cora switched back and proceeded to trap her daughter in magical bindings. "Regina dear, I thought I had taught you better manners." To her surprise Regina broke her spell and simply smirked at her and said "Forgive my rudeness, mother." quite sarcastically.

"No more of this nonsense Regina, I've come to help you." She stepped closer obviously hoping to find her daughter a broken mess, If only she would have arrived 20mins sooner she wouldve succeeded. "If breaking me is your way of helping me, no thank you, I dont want it nor do I need it." Cora looked on to her daughter with surprise in her features. "Those idiots might think I killed the bug but I am no fool. Your plan was to alienate me from everyone else. But do not fret Mother, I after all owe you my deepest gratitude. It seems I'd forgotten my true potential, thanks to you now I remember, Exceedingly clear." The older woman now looked perplexed she wondered if this was all a ploy on her child's behalf to throw her off and she were being honest it was working.

"Well my dear it seems like you have figured me out and no thanks necessary. Im your mother after all, I'll assist you anyway I can." She replied. "Good now that we have gotten that out of the way come in, we must discuss many things." Regina gestured for her mother to come inside and sit down. Once both women were inside she sealed up the vault again.

"It seems as if you couldn't part with your old life, but we'll leave the small talk for later, care to tell me what your plan is for these mongrels?" Cora inquired, "My plan, Mother is very simple. I want this town to burn." Regina proposed with an evil snarl on her face.

"And what of the boy? You wish for him to burn as well?" And just like that Cora has managed to nail in the head her biggest conflict. "I still haven't decided for now he is being an insolent brat who needs to be reminded of who raised him. Lets just forget about him and focus on our biggest problem, the self anointed savior."

"You have very little to worry, that petty savior hasn't even scratched the surface of her abilities. All it takes is a little incident and her magic will backfire. Having no control is dangerous, I'm sure you remember dear." Regina nodded, she remembered in detail how painful it could be, she even had the scar to prove it. "Very well then, do you think Rumple will be a problem?" Cora seemed to fidget at the question and settled for a vague "Leave him to me."

At that Regina reclined back in her seat and started plotting a way to rid herself of the thorn on her side that was The Charming's and the rest of that insufferable town. Suddenly out of nowhere an idea arose, she would require the assistance of her mother but her old friend was due for a come back. "Mother, I am going to need your help regenerating an old friend of mine. She will prove to be most... useful."

Cora acknowledged her request and said one word: "Maleficent"


End file.
